vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Ancestor
The Sacred Ancestor (神祖, Shinso) is the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race being the original pure blood dating back to at least to earth's creation. He also seems to have a connection to the origins of the vampire hunter D, possibly as his paternal father based upon recognition by Count Magnus Lee- one of the oldest and most powerful members of the surviving Greater Nobility. Drake known to most as the "great one" is worshiped by most Nobles as a god. In Bloodlust, D is also asked by Carmilla if he is the son of the "Vampire King", indicating this is another title by which he is referred to. Biography Not much is known about the Sacred Ancestor's early existence. Rumors among the Greater Nobility seem to indicate that he was obsessed with a woman named "Mina the Fair" about ten thousand years ago. It was said that he was unable to attain this woman, and this lead to him being reduced to dust. It is known that after the atomic war that nearly wiped out humanity in 1999, the vampires, under the Sacred Ancestor's leadership, rose to power, and subjugated the human survivors. He reigned as King of the Nobility, and even though many of his followers believed it was their right to inflict terror on their human servants, however, the Sacred Ancestor did not support such trivial pursuits (such as in the case of Baron Meinster) and in fact, even felt a level of respect towards humanity. In roughly 4000 AD, when the Nobility began to decline, he began many experiments to carry on his race, and the most noteworthy of these was to mix his DNA with humans, to create a hybrid with all the powers of both species, but with none of their respective weaknesses. However, his experiments nearly always fail, and he admits that D had been the only successful creation. Since the human uprising, he has traveled the Frontier, continuing his experiments in secret, often collecting DNA from the strongest of humans, and performing deeds for many villages, requesting their 5 strongest residents accompany him, some among them becoming known as "chosen ones", although to what fate remains unknown. D calls the Sacred Ancestor him and in the novel "Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane" D states that if Tae's child "is it his" ''because in that case the child would not be an ordinary dhampir it would be like him. D is hinting at the fact that the father of Tae's child is his father. Although D has not yet caught up, he has encountered many of the Sacred Ancestor’s “mistakes”. As phrased by him best: <<You were my only success.....>> The ''Sacred Ancestor. D seems to be in search of him, it's unclear what he will do once they finally meet face to face. In Mysterious Journey to the North Sea, when Dwight and Su-In offered D to stay in Florence to be a fisherman, D in a surprising reply actually was considering their offer, but swiftly declined because he was "looking for someone". The Sacred Ancestor has left imprints of his power all over the planet. His intentions remain unknown and ominous appearing as both as a bane and savior to villages across the Frontier. Like D, he's a mysterious handsome traveler that deals out both life and death. '' demonstrating his power]]'' Many who have come into contact with him have been left in despair and shaken by fear, not to say many remain envious of his power and have betrayed him (Valcua, Schuma's Uncle, and Gilzen ). According to ancient legend, confirmed and described in Fortress of the Elder God, after his army of 30,000 Noble troops led by Supreme Commander Lawrence Valcua were defeated by a mere 300 cultists powered by their Elder God; he alone walked into the fortress and came out one year later defeating the cultists and their omnipresent God. Apparently so exhausted he slept in his coffin for a whole century. Grand Duke Dorleac Not all conflicts are so forth right for him to deal with as ruler, such as the case with the Dorleac family. The Sacred Ancestor still experimenting took it upon himself to use this as a means to put down an eminent threat as well from this family of Nobles. Seeing how Grand Duke Dorleac's reckless use of his directly draining life-force was not only a threat to the world in how quickly and numerously he put victims down but to the very souls of those fed upon possibly upsetting the balance beyond normal understanding, he took action as well as furthered his experiments by using the Mother Dorleac in them. This caused a rift between The Grand Duke and his son that seems intentional by the vampire king. Fighting each other using armies of enchanted mercenaries they eventually come to a point of killing each other. The father Grand Duke followed the orders for her use in experimentation while the son couldn't accept this and blames the father for his compliance. It was at this time when both of them were to be slain in the conflict the Sacred Ancestor was in a battle against another group of uprising Nobles who insurrected against him. These Nobles kidnapped Drago Baronet and promised to resurrect him five thousand years later to continue his advance against the humans. These enchanted armies revived by their masters, the hatred spawned by these events. and the energy they put out stired an ancient God. This God is unknown and older than Noble history, or even human history. This entity is the embodiement of hate, the God of Hate. The name of the creature is forgotten in time and not known to any remaining sentient beings but it does have a name. Rancor. It began to oppose all sides of this conflict as well. Ordered by the Great One to stop his son's plan for destroying the humans with a gas to spite the king for taking his mother and bring the power back to the Nobility, Grand Duke Dorleac is also slain in the conflict, in this 5,000 year spanning plot by the king. Where direct action is not needed by him to put down other plots he delegates tasks to other loyal subjects such as The Noble Greylancer. The Noble Greylancer This Noble built his record and reputation on wiping out those among the Nobility opposed to the Sacred Ancestor. In the year 2004, the True Nobility World faction which advocated the extermination of the human race, plotted to disperse a radioactive substance that selectively acted upon human DNA. It was the young warrior Greylancer that had killed every last one of the conspirators and foiled their plot on the eve of the operation. And in the Noble year 3052, the Anti-Human Alliance, a larger, more powerful offshoot of the True Nobility World Faction, set in motion a thousand-year- conspiracy to assassinate the Sacred Ancestor. Two years later, it was also Greylancer who exposed the plot within weeks and, risking his own ruin, drove a stake into the heart of the ringleader, a high-ranking member of the Privy Council. Again in the Noble year 2071, when humanity mounted an insurrection for the ages against the Nobility, leading the charge to put down the threat and punishing the regional Nobles that incited the uprising was none other than The Noble Greylancer. During the dawn of the Noble civilization, with which Greylancer was unfamiliar, the Sacred Ancestor had vanished, leaving behind an enormous computer to advise the Noble leaders in his place. Kept inside the inner chamber of the Privy Council Ministry, this Ultimate Mind continued to bestow the Nobility with words of the Sacred Ancestor to this very day. Based on a perverse view of the Sacred Ancestor's prophecy of the Nobility's decline, Chancellor Cornelius made provisions through back channels for the complete surrender of the Noble race to the OSB in order to bargain for more power for himself under their rule. But the OSB according to him refused because the aliens proclaimed that their interstellar conquest was the will of their god. That this conflict was about shedding a ray of civilization onto the ignorant masses whom understood nothing of their god. It was this reason according to him that the OSB rejected their offer for truce, and the war continued. But five days ago, a faction occupying a stronghold vital to the OSB conquest secretly declared their willingness to negotiate a cease fire. They reached an agreement for peace that is tentative on which the planet comes under OSB rule. The Ultimate Mind, also known as the Sacred Ancestor will, predicted and informed Cornelius as such as well as Meyerling that Lord Greylancer would oppose this. It seems the Sacred Ancestor had left Lord Greylancer with the task of opposing this and putting it down. The Noble Greylancer sets upon the council asking for deliberation on the immediate execution of the Privy Council Ministry and disband any decree involving the council taking over power of the world. With the perversion of his will passed down in judgement by the Ultimate Mind, the Sacred Ancestor makes his presence known, after Greylancer vows to kill them all for this outrage, and disbands the Privy Council Ministry. He orders they all be executed immediately and the war with the OSB be continued with extreme earnest and with intent of taking victory so long as they follow the OSB God's word and presses to continue it. Origin His exact origin isn't known. What is known he is the oldest and most powerful of the Nobility with all vampires referring to him as the progenitor and source of the race. Gilzen in White Devil Mountain reveals that vampires aren't just simply spawns of or originate as humans, they actually predate human kind and their race is actually many times more ancient than the human race. Vampires are not the only race said to be more ancient than the human race. The Rancor Ancient Race is another, and Aliens seem to predate them as well. The Sacred Ancestor being the oldest known vampire and seemingly the vampire progenitor indicates he predates humanity, and has origins that could not only be thousands of years in the passing but may be millions of years in the past. There is also the fact the Sacred Ancestor has created the Big Bang Accelerator, and uses Akashic Record. This could indicate far older origins as well possibly predating this reality. The quote of him being called a "bastard" by D may be true to his usual form of not truly even being an insult, but a literal description of his existence, having been created not by natural child birth -through a mother and a father- but by other means of creation making his existence truly unique. The limit of his power remains unknown. But the only being to physically harm him was his own son. Sacred Ancestor's Slander Prohibition Decree Because of the Sacred Ancestor's ever presence and that of godly state, regardless of the situation, no matter what reason one might have, it is strictly prohibited for any Noble to slight or slander the Sacred Ancestor in any fashion. Even ten centuries after his disappearance The Sacred Ancestor reigned over the worlds night even now. If one wasn't mindful of that, misfortune would befall them. This was a notion that had gone beyond mere superstition to become a phenomenon in which the Nobility believed. The Sacred Ancestor had no need it seems to formally announce this or say the words. It was law regardless. Appearance He can not always be perceived many times when he appears. D seems to have some vague perception of his presence---a feeling shared by most Nobles only when he desires to be felt. They know something is there but the nature of his form, shape, or being is completely hidden or can not be understood. To those he may allow to perceive his form, the Sacred Ancestor is described as looking like D so much to a fault that some people actually mistake D for him. He is a full head taller than D and is fitted as such an imposing figure due to his extremely broad shoulders and height making him appear as a giant(his height seems to vary, he may be able to change size at will). He is described as having a jungle full of hair with deep piercing vermilion eyes. He is shrouded in black with the lining of his coat exposing red. The great ring on his right hand pinky finger gives off gleams of gold. The back of his hand has a single tuft of hair, which lent a touch of ferocity to his aristocratic elegance. On occasion he is known to wear a wide brimmed travelers' hat very much like D's. In Scenes From An Unholy War he takes on colossal form that he allows D to perceive described as, something enormous loomed before him, deeper than the darkness. It was clearly a giant. D could make out boots the size of a house, firm ankles, and muscular calves. The knee caps and thighs that should've been above this were one with the darkness. With a laugh that shakes mountains, the colossus wore a jacket the color of darkness. His chest jutted out like a massive crag, and D made another bound off of it. A powerful jaw came into view. The lips like crudely hewn gravestones. Above a repulsive hooked nose, narrow slits of eyes ran off to either side. The dark irises and pupils had a luster like a crystal, reflecting the gorgeous young man who'd come on the attack. The altitude was ten thousand feet. Night spread in all directions up here as well. The giant's hair rippled like waves. Its a well known fact through out the Nobility that while he can take a corporeal form, his true form seems to be that of an astral being of omnipresence that is beyond description. Personality His defining quality is divinity. He comes across as close to perfection in all areas showing supreme intelligence,courage, knowledge, compassion, ruthlessness, leadership, craftiness, and understanding. Most can not argue his station as some sort of deity. He has shown a deep respect for all life and he has shown a deep contempt. Appearing to have evolved in all areas of his personality over the many years and even much more than others would have in the same time period. He is constantly philosophizing his actions, the actions of others around him and where those actions will lead to in the end. He is cold, and highly calculating knowing that every action he makes has a huge impact on not just the world but the universe at large. He is the sum total of an individual who has lead many different lifetimes as a ruler, scientist, conqueror, monk, warrior, progenitor, father, and many many other trades/station. He considers D to be not just a son but the hope for all life and seeks to constantly push him in a direction that will further empower him for the divine task he secretly has prepared for him. While supremely confident in his ability he doesn't maintain an overbearing egotistical edge to it. He is a great teacher to those willing to learn as seen with Fisher Lagoon, and is willing to sacrifice much for his goals as he sees the decline of evolution in general as his greatest enemy. The path he walks seems to always be changing and he challenges himself constantly to find the best route to take. Uncertain is he that it will ever end or that he would ever truly would want it to end. Powers and Abilities Dracula,who is more like a force of nature than a vampire. His mere presence is described as being darker than a black hole, and can crush a person's psyche. He is a being that posses the density of infinitely compacted darkness. He's able to summon large storms to blot out the sun, teleport vast distances, annihilate a castle and created a hole a few miles in circumference and over a mile deep with a wave of his cape. Cut down a fleeing Noble's coffin, which was nearly a mile underwater, and created a trench almost 1.25 miles long, 50 feet at its widest, and nearly 2 miles deep in the process. Raise a village hundreds of feet out of a poisonous valley with a gesture. Summon magma from the earth to envelop his opponent, can instantly freeze his opponent down to absolute zero, even after covering them with above magma, and single handedly stopped; reversed a planet sized meteorite ripped from a celestial body sent by Valcua on a collision course with Earth. His power remains unknown, but suggesting he outclasses any and every Noble leaves him in a class by himself, or so it seems. Finally read and rewrite the akashic records, which contain the entirety of creation's(this universe and all others) past, present, and future, basically making him an omniscient god. God Powers Destructive Capacity ': Universal level+ Can change and alter the universe according to his whim.' Count Dracula While many sources do not refer to him by name, the English dubbing of the first Vampire Hunter D film (from the 1980s) has Count Magnus Lee ask D if his sire was Count Dracula, implying that is who the Sacred Ancestor is. He says this after looking back and forth between D and the picture of Dracula on the wall. At one point, the image fades to D's face, transposing the images. This is also supported by the character Mina, who shares a name with Wilhelmina Murray, the human female love interest of Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel. Other Media 1985 OVA The Sacred Ancestor is only mentioned in the OVA mainly at the end when Magnus Lee begins to make the connection between D and him. Lee has a picture like the first volume of the Sacred Ancestor on his wall. He begins to feel the connection in D's power and his appearance which he becomes fearful of the implications. Bloodlust Movie In the movie he is mentioned at the end by Left Hand and then Carmilla later on. Both refer to him as the vampire king having ruled seemingly by her side over the Nobility. He is said to have become tired of her vanity, disgusted by her ever growing blood lust and cruelty that he uses his sword to impale her body as she slept one night. For him to tolerate her for so long may imply the two had a romantic relationship which soured over time. Personal Weapons The Sacred Ancestor's Sword The Sacred Ancestor's Technology A/P Unit Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor The Night Miracle Blood Light King Minos's Labyrinth Akashic Record Sacred Ancestor's Research Facility Extra-Dimensional Dungeon Essence of the Sacred Ancestor Blood Sphere Valcua Two Heart of Darkness Big Bang Accelerator Equipment Great Spear Blue Blood Speeny's Fingernails Lamoa Fortress Residence The Sacred Ancestor's Mansion Crystal Palace The Sacred Ancestor's Direct Bloodline D and D Lawrence Valcua Lord Rocambole Ds (Battlefield of Shadows ) Baron Byron Balazs Valcua Two Tae's unborn child Man Imprisoned in a Dream Valcua Two Underlings The Nobility Greater Nobility The Sacred Ancestor's Army Sigma Special Class-A Computer Asclepion The Barbarois The Ultimate Mind D Mia Simon Yuma Yuma Rejects Highway of the Dead Menda Neer Thornton Director Federico Marquis The Gilzen Commission Noble Research Foundation Fisher Lagoon Trivia *In Noble V: Greylancer, it is revealed the Sacred Acestor's birthday is in Fall, most likely the end of September, or early October. *Ten months and ten days is the amount of time a baby spends in the womb, according to traditional Japanese thinking. In the case of the baby of the owner of the Red Eyes(and Dhampirs in general), the child should be born about six months after Tae noticed the first indications. Redirects Majestic will The Vampire King Dracula him Legendary Traveler in Black Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Vampire King Category:Gods